


Loving and Fighting

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Make Up, brothers helping each other, engaged!klaine, finchel is married bitches, finn didn't die :), klaine fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: in which Finn helps Kurt out after a fight with Blaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 15





	Loving and Fighting

"I-I don't even know how it happened", Kurt sniffled, adjusting the phone against his ear. "We were arguing and the next thing I knew, he grabbed his jacket and-and left."

His brother nodded, collecting all the information on his end. He didn't really know what to say, he was terrible at giving dating advice, especially when Kurt had boyfriend troubles, mostly because he'd never had a boyfriend.

"Uh...what was the fight about?", Finn asked.

"It..it was kind of stupid", Kurt replied, biting his lip.

"Dude, come on, just tell me."

"...It was over...dinner."

_He didn't even hear Blaine walk through the door._

_"What's for dinner?", he asked, setting his bag on the counter. Kurt's magazine almost flew out of his hands. Kurt only shrugged to Blaine's back. Thinking that Kurt didn't hear him, Blaine asked again, "What's for dinner?" Kurt set down his magazine on the coffee table._

_"I don't know, Blaine, why don't you make yourself useful and cook dinner tonight, it's probably your turn anyway."_

_"Fine", Blaine replied, rolling his eyes at Kurt's tone. "How does chicken parmesan sound?" Kurt shrugged._

_"I kinda wanted pasta, but whatever", he muttered. Blaine slammed his hands down on the counter, making Kurt jump a little._

_"You know, I've been realizing that it's always "I, I, I" with you, and it gets tiring after a while. "_ _I_ _want this." "_ _I_ _want that." And, "_ _I_ _don't think that shirt looks good on you, Blaine"!"_

_All Kurt said was, "In my defense, that shirt was too small, and it was orange plaid, Blaine,_ _orange_ _plaid!"_

_"That's not the point!!"_

_"Then what is the point?!", Kurt exclaimed, getting to his feet._

_"Whatever, forget it, make your own damn pasta, then!" With that, he grabbed the coat, that he had hung up just minutes earlier, and left, slamming the door behind him._

"Orange plaid doesn't look good on anyone", Finn replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, but apparently that wasn't the point, you would've known that if you actually listened to the story", Kurt replied.

"I got the point, the point was that you only care about yourself", Finn said, matter-of-factly. Kurt scowled.

"I do not!" Finn sighed.

"Listen, bro, if you wanna fix that fight, just give him what he wanted."

"Huh?"

"The chicken parmesan, dude", Finn said. "Make that for when he decides to come back home."

"..that implies that he actually plans on coming home", Kurt whispered, an awful feeling brewing in his stomach.

"He'll come home", Finn assured him.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Finn shrugged.

"You know Rachel, it's always _"Finn,_ _take out the trash!" "Finn, make me tea!" "Finn! Put your wedding ring on when you go out!"_ , you kinda get used to doing what you're asked to do.." Kurt laughed a little, remembering what a diva Rachel was when she was still living in New York.

"Great Rachel impression. Spot on." Finn laughed.

"I wonder if I can be Rachel Berry in the Broadway musical about her life", Finn said, to which Kurt laughed again. "Is it working?"

"Is what working?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better", Finn replied, smiling.

"Oh, that's what you were doing", Kurt laughed. "So you aren't going to try to play Rachel Berry in a musical." Finn playfully shrugged.

"If I'm lucky" He paused "Hey, speak of the devil, that's her right now, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok! I'll let you know how it went, if it goes at all", Kurt replied, hanging up, giving Finn no chance to respond.

\--

As soon as he got off the phone, he started making dinner, trying to make it as romantic as possible. He hummed "Come What May" while the chicken cooked, cleaning up the kitchen as he went.

As if it was planned, the door opened and Blaine walked in, hanging up his jacket once again. He went over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt froze.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm really sorry I snapped", Blaine whispered. Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, baby", Kurt replied. Blaine let go and looked at Kurt inquisitively. "I..uh..made dinner." Kurt put an oven mitt on and took out the chicken. "I really hope you like chicken parm." Blaine was speechless.

"You..did that..just for me?"

"Yeah, silly..I felt bad", Kurt shrugged. "You were right..it is always about me, which is why this is all for you."

"I..I love you so much", Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a kiss. "So..so much." Kurt giggled.

"I love you. Now, can we eat? I'm starving" Blaine laughed and nodded. "What did you do anyway?" Blaine shrugged.   
  


"Walked..cleared my head..thought about you.." Kurt smiled at the last part, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I don't wanna fight, ever again."

"That could probably be arranged", Kurt said, sitting at the dinner table. Blaine sat across from him as they both started eating.

"Love you", Blaine said, catching Kurt's eye.

"I know", Kurt replied, smiling. 


End file.
